darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ionos
'''Ionos '''is the presumed leader of the guardians of the Void. After Fury has beaten all the other guardians, she proceeds to the arena to face the final Keeper. History After Fury finishes of the guardians, she enters the structure in the center of the Void nexus, which takes her to a large arena, where she finds Ionos surrounded by his fallen siblings. He then proceeds the fuse their bodies with his and he grows to massive proportions and then tells Fury that she has made a mistake. After Fury expresses amazement that he can speak, Ionos tells her that he and his kind are the true inhabitants of the Void and that she has been tricked by Vulgrim. He then tells her that the demon overstayed his welcome and was exiled, but since Fury had caused so much destruction, she'll have to pay. He proceeds to fight her, but is defeated and destroyed. Appearance When you first see him, Ionos looks like his fellow guardians, but with a green glow. Afterwards, though, he fuses with his fallen siblings' bodies and grows into a massive and more fierce looking creature. In this form, Ionos has hulking arms and legs that are attached to a small center piece, which acts as his torso and his head. he also has numerous cracks all over his body along with a scar-like crack over his right eye. His color also changes from green to blue, like Dovox. Personality Ionos seems very dedicated to his role as the protector of the Void and he expresses true sadness for his fallen people. Even though he can talk, he speaks in a very slow and gravely tone. He also refers to Fury as "she" or "the Horseman". He also expresses distain at Vulgrim's trickery and how it's lead to his people's destruction. Powers and Abilities Ionos possesses all the hollow attacks and can use them is devastating combinations. Among these attacks are a much more powerful rocket punch and twin blades made from fire and lightning. Strategy Ionos starts off with a flame rocket punch, but it takes a second to launch so be patient. He also uses force stomp that sends out two shockwaves and a storm ground punch that causes a bolt of lightning to strike. He also uses a stasis stomp that creates an explosion. After he's lost a certain amount of health, Ionos will create twin blades of fire and lightning on both hands. During this part, he starts using a ground slash attack that sends out fire, lightning, or a combination of the two. He also uses a sweeping attack, but once he's reached half health, he'll slam both his blades into the ground and create a huge explosion. In this part, he uses a clapping attack that send out a vertical wave of stasis and flame energy. He can also preform a rocket dash that sends him sideways and he then sends out a blast of lightning. Trivia * Ionos is the only guardian that speaks. * He's the fifth and final guardian. * Despite having all four hollows, he won't absorb any of them to power up. * After you've defeated him and confront Vulgrim, the demon buys his life with the Abyssal Armor Category:Deceased Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Constructs Category:Darksiders 3 bosses